Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 REV mc D6.0 dated Jun. 5, 2016, is a wireless networking (Wi-Fi) standard Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs). The 5th generation of IEEE 802.11 (802.11ac Very High Throughput (VHT)) supports Downlink (DL) Multi-User Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO) simultaneous transmissions from an Access Point (AP) to a plurality of stations. MU-MIMO allows an AP to use its spatial multiplexing resources to transmit multiple frames to different stations at the same time and over the same frequency spectrum.
A Virtual AP (VAP)/Basic Service Set Identification (BSSID) is a logical entity that resides within a physical AP and addresses unique requirements of various station groups and encryption types. Using a common physical AP, each VAP associated with the physical AP appears as an independent AP with its own unique BSSID or Medium Access Control (MAC) address.